


Freedom in Trust

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my entry into <a href="http://wham-splat-porn.tumblr.com">Wham!Splat!Porn!</a><br/>The prompt was 'Rebirth or Renewal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom in Trust

Each time that Bull bound Dorian was as different as the seemingly never ending supply of colored ropes that he used.  Black, red, green, silver, tonight they were a blue as deep as a midnight sky.  But despite the differences there was always one moment that was the same.  Whether it came when the first loop closed around Dorian’s ankle or, as it did tonight, when he was almost fully bound.  His forearms wrapped with his own hands behind his back to ease the pressure on his joints, rope lacing both arms together from wrist to elbow, the ends of the rope dropping from his wrists and just waiting to be tied to the pieces Bull was currently weaving about his hips.

It was in that moment, legs spread wide, thigh pinned to calf by a series of diamonds as Bull moved higher, to place the first thick knot against the hollow of Dorian’s hip, that Dorian was forced to accept.  Accept that Bull had control.  Accept that in this moment, for as long as Bull chose to keep him bound, his decisions were not his own.  Accept that he could either hand the control that he normally clung to so tightly that his own hands constantly ached over to another…or say the word.

Most nights he was able to let that moment flow through him like a warm spring breeze, something calming in the freedom that came with submitting.  Other nights, like tonight, the word hovered on his tongue like a bee trapped within his mouth threatening to sting him in its frantic need to burst free.

Bull’s hand settled, fingers splayed, heavy against his spine.  “Dorian?”

Fearful of what would come out if he opened his mouth Dorian only nodded.  He wanted this.  And perhaps even more importantly he needed this.  Needed the reminder that it was alright to forget the world outside this room existed. Needed to remind himself that submission didn’t equate to weakness.  That handing over control wasn’t the same as losing control.  That Bull could be trusted to put him back together when he fell apart.

And then it happened.  As Bull’s hand trailed slowly up his spine he could feel each muscle loosen, like ice under a warm spring sun.  When Bull’s hand cupped the back of his neck Dorian tipped his head up, sure even with the blindfold on that Bull would be leaning down.  He could feel the smile on Bull’s lips as their mouths met, softly at first, a question and a reassurance both asked and given.

“Better now?” Bull asked when they finally broke for air, his breath hot against Dorian’s cheek, and Dorian was forced again to wonder at the man before him that always seemed to know what was going on in his head almost before he himself did.

“Depends, you going to finish your work or just quit in the middle?”  Dorian’s voice was far deeper than normal, each word rolling slowly off his tongue as his mind began to float.

Bull’s deep chuckle went straight to Dorian’s gut, his cock twitching in response as Bull’s fingers once again began to manipulate the rope.  Now fully present each brush of Bull’s fingertips went through Dorian like a shock, an accidental nudge of his cock a gasp, and when Bull finally pulled at the ends of the rope tied to his wrist, securing them to the rope that circled Dorian’s waist he couldn’t bite back a low moan.

He felt it when Bull shifted on the bed, knew that his lover was watching him, taking in his handiwork and Dorian felt his cock thicken.  When Bull finally spoke Dorian felt each word like a caress.  “You look good all tied up for me Kadan, like a present just waiting to be opened.”  

Whatever response Dorian would have made was swallowed on a moan when Bull’s fingers tangled in his hair, his head tugged back so that Bull could claim his lips.  And if the kiss earlier had been about reassurance this one was all possession, hard and claiming, Bull’s teeth nipping at his lip and demanding he surrender.  In one gasp Bull was in, his tongue tangling with Dorian’s as his free hand wandered over Dorian’s chest, blunt claws dragging over his nipples before raking their way down his body.  Bull stole the whimper from his throat before tugging Dorian’s head to the side, laving at the hollow of his throat before biting hard enough to ensure there would be a mark there for days.

When Dorian whimpered again, Bull shifted his attention back to his mouth, claiming his lips in rough kiss that made Dorian’s bones melt before pulling away and running his thumb across Dorian’s lips.  “So here’s how it’s going to go Kadan.  You keep quiet like a good boy and I’ll wrap these strong fingers around your cock and make sure you see stars.  But one sound and I stop.  Understand?”

Dorian bit back a whimper and nodded, feeling Bull shift on the bed until he was behind Dorian, his body pressed against Dorian’s bound arms as his hands curled around Dorian’s thighs.  His claws curled around Dorian’s knees and began working their way up the trails of ropes.  Claws scraping against his inner thighs, tracing the patterns in the rope work where the diamond was open then pressing the knots into his skin at the points.  One diamond after another, one slow inch at a time until Dorian was shaking from the effort to remain still.

“So good for me Kadan,” Bull growled as he reached the junction of Dorian’s hips, nails scoring the tender flesh and forcing Dorian to drop his head as he bit back a moan.  “You’ve been so good, so quiet.  I think that deserves a reward don’t you?”

Dorian’s fingers curled into the flesh of Bull’s stomach when he heard the sound of a cork being pulled and then Bull’s hand was wrapping around him, slick and warm and just tight enough to force Dorian to swallow his sob of relief.  Bull’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock before beginning to stroke slowly up and down, his second hand dipping lower to curl around Dorian’s balls and squeeze them gently.

His legs ached with the need to arch into Bull’s strokes, the ropes allowing only the most minute of movements before Bull slid his free hand to anchor Dorian’s hips down, shifting behind him so that Dorian could feel the hard press of Bull’s cock against his ass.  Again his fingers tried to close on the little bit of Bull’s skin he could reach, a low growl of warning against his ear stilling him.  “That’s it,” Bull whispered, nipping at Dorian’s ear, “just sit there and let me take care of you...trust me to get you where you want to go.”

Trust.  Always with the trust.  And he did trust Bull or else why were they doing this?  With a bitten back moan Dorian relaxed, his muscles going slack against Bull as the huge qunari purred with pleasure.  The hand at his hip slipped lower again as Bull began to tease his hole with one finger, his thumb working at the sensitive skin below his balls while his other hand continued its lazy stokes.

Slowly Dorian’s entire world became those timed strokes, both of Bull’s hands moving in unison, driving Dorian higher and higher until the moment when Bull finally slid one finger into him and before he could stop himself Dorian moaned, the sound echoing through the room as he froze, an accompanying whimper of denial lodging in his throat.

Bull’s low chuckle reached him almost before he realized his lover hadn’t ever stopped what he was doing, a second finger now teasing at his hole as Bull’s strokes finally got faster and more firm.  “It’s alright Kadan, you’ve been so good.  Let go for me now.”

Relief that he wasn’t being punished warred with doing as Bull asked, his entire body tensing now for a different reason as Bull nudged the second finger into him.  When Bull curled his fingers in time to his strokes Dorian groaned, Bull’s teeth nipping at his throat a moment later driving a frisson of electricity down his spine.  His cry of completion was almost drowned out by Bull’s growl of pleasure as he stroked Dorian through his climax, tapering off only when his mage went slack in his arms.

Every inch of him sated, Dorian still arched his neck when Bull laid a string of gentle kisses along it, words of praise washing over him as Bull’s fingers began the process of untying the knots he could reach with Dorian slack in his arms.  He knew he should straighten, make the job easier for his lover but for the moment, he was content.  There was no rush.  Bull would put him back together when it was time...

 

 


End file.
